The LeShawna, the CIT and the Wardrobe
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Courtney returns from the psychiatric hospital and confides in LeShawna the psychiatrist what her problems are.


**Dude, I can't believe how fast I'm reviving **_**Total Drama Yuri**_**! At this rate, I could have every chapter revived by the end of the year. I'll try not to get my hopes up, but that seems very likely.**

**There is one reference made to one of my OCs at the end of the fic. Speaking of which, my OC is the only thing in this story that I own. If I owned **_**Total Drama**_**, then I why would I be writing stories on Fan Fiction Net when I could be using my ideas to make scripts? Yeah; that is basically the most logical indication that I don't own **_**Total Drama**_**.**

* * *

The LeShawna, the CIT and the Wardrobe

* * *

It has been two years since _Total Drama World Tour_ has ended. Three months ago, Courtney left the psychiatric hospital and is now fully capable of letting things go and getting on with the rest of her life. As a result of her alterations, life was finally turning out better for her and she's now ready for her first case as a lawyer. It turned out that the cause of her bad behaviour in the past was the result of her relationship with Duncan; luckily, Gwen realised what a prick he was for posting naked pictures of Courtney on Facebook and Twitter before it was too late. She's now back with Trent, whose number nine obsession was cured in the same hospital where Courtney, Eva and Heather were cured of their anger management issues, where Owen cured his eating disorder and where Sierra successfully underwent fan girl rehab.

Unfortunately for Courtney, there was still one itch in her life that she just couldn't scratch. It was the fact that she believed she still had some feelings for Duncan, and she also felt that Alejandro's uncle, Julio, only tried to make Courtney a lesbian when she turned to him for help. After all, Julio was a huge fan of femslash, and longed for the day his brother would be divorced so that hopefully his sister-in-law would become a lesbian. Courtney decided it was best to see LeShawna, a psychiatrist, instead.

After three appointments with LeShawna, it was revealed that Courtney was in fact a lesbian. In addition, Courtney acted the way she did to Gwen when Gwen and Duncan kissed because she just could not accept the fact that she was a lesbian, which explained why she was such a bitch to Duncan. It also turned out that her feelings for Duncan were purely platonic.

"What you need to do, Courtney, is to accept yourself for who you are," LeShawna informed her. "That's what caused you the trouble in the first place. Would your family and friends react negatively if you came out to them?"

"Well I know Bridgette and Gwen will accept me for who I am," Courtney replied. "In fact, the only people I'm worried about are my maternal grandparents. You see, they are Honduran. In Honduras, being gay may be legal but gay marriage and gay parenting is illegal there. This had an impact on my grandparents' opinion on homosexuality. They told me when I was young that homosexuality went against their Catholic beliefs. I did not question them because I was very close to them."

"Before you realised you were a lesbian, did you agree with your grandparents teachings?" asked LeShawna.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Courtney admitted, "but I changed by the end of middle school when a girl in my pastoral care class told the teacher that a relative of hers is homosexual and the teacher informed her that it was nothing to worry about. Later that day, I went home and asked my parents what I should do if a friend of mine was gay, lesbian, bisexual, asexual or pansexual, and they told me that it was unimportant when it came to choosing friends. Their theory was that people don't choose their sexual orientation and that I should not assume a person to be gay or straight or whatever just because they say they are as adolescent sexuality is a complicated time of one's life. So I started to support homosexuals.

"Unfortunately, my grandparents weren't so liberal. Before I signed up for _Total Drama Island, _I had rocky relationships with a few guys at school. I realised that it was because not one of them, or any of the boys in my school for that matter, appealed to me. I also found myself attracted to some of the girls several times, but I kept that to myself. When I told my grandparents how many boyfriends I've had, they said I should still keep looking for the perfect boy 'in case I become a lesbian'. Although I still supported sexual minorities, I decided that maybe it was just the guys at school being eejits and that I was probably open-minded. Worse, I couldn't help myself from thinking about girls, so I decided to force myself to love guys and distract myself with my career ambitions just so my grandparents would not found out about me and cut me out of their lives. All it did was made me look like some Type-A-overachiever who was too dangerous to hang around with."

"So what you're telling me is that it's your grandparents' homophobia was the source of your problems?" asked LeShawna.

Courtney sighed miserably. "Yes," she answered.

"Well in that case, Courtney, you need to be true to yourself," LeShawna accentuated. "Sure, you could lose your grandparents over this, but you have plenty of other people to love and to be loved by and your sexual orientation is none of anybody's business but yourself. Besides, if your grandparents are so Catholic, then they would accept you for who you are and respect your sexuality. They probably only think that homosexuality is wrong because when they grew up, their priests were trying to cover up the whole scandal thing. Family love is unconditional, but that means all you have to do is love your relatives and be willing to welcome them back should they abandon you. You don't have to force them to love you back."

"You know what," said Courtney, standing up, "you're right LeShawna. I am a lesbian, and all my grandparents can do is just move on and start finding **qualified** priests to celebrate the Mass with. Thank you LeShawna! How can I ever repay you?"

* * *

Courtney's first case was her repayment for what LeShawna has done for her. LeShawna's ex-boyfriend, Harold, was framed for murdering Beth. Fortunately, the evidence revealed that Chris McLean did it, and that Chris did it because neither Chef nor any of the contestants would sex him up, so he decided to take it all out on Beth simply because she was ugly. Chris McLean was sentenced to life imprisonment and Harold was released from prison. LeShawna and Courtney became best friends shortly after the trial. After several months of hanging out they feel in love and after three years of dating they got married. Harold agreed to donate sperm to show his gratitude for them saving his butt. And they all lived happily ever after.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Haddy started dating, and their favourite pastime activities are to break into prisons worldwide. They broke into the prison Chris was incarcerated in and shifted him. Chris McLean died two months later, and he did not die from murder, AIDS, cancer, a heart attack, a stroke or any other natural cause.

The end.

* * *

**Since the ending it involved Chris's demise and most fans hate Chris, you're welcome. Thanks to a fellow author I like creepy Chris now. For those of you who read my story, **_**Total Drama: Island Renewed**_**, the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. I also have two new projects planned for the end of January, so now you guys have even more to look forward to from me.**


End file.
